A need exists for improvements in the technology of providing protection against chemical and galvanic corrosion, erosion, and abrasion for metallic materials that are subjected to severe environments. These environments include exposure to wind, water, chlorides, acids, abrasion and erosion, to name a few.
Presently, the state of the art of environmental protection of metallic components is to apply paint, galvanizing, anodizing or epoxy to metal components, such as bolts, to protect them from the harmful influences noted above. However, these protective strategies are effective only temporarily at best, and often must be cut off when replacing at the end of a short life because the corrosion has made the corroded component an integral corroded mass with the mating component, making normal removal impossible. The problem is especially severe aboard ocean-going ships and in chemical and industrial plants where corrosive agents are in the environment.